


18 buttons

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack realizes how many buttons there are on Ianto's clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

There were 18 buttons on numerous pieces of clothing, that stood between Jack and a naked Ianto.  Ianto leaned against his desk, his gorgeous ass against the edge, his hands resting on either side of him, watching Jack silently count. 18 pieces of plastic that had to be slid out of 18 holes before he could touch that beautiful body. 18 fasteners from hell that had to be carefully undone one by one because if he ripped any off, he would have to sew them back on before he got to touch or kiss or anything else he wanted to do to Ianto. Ianto was very strict about Jack ruining his clothing. 3 buttons on his suit jacket, 4 on his waist coat, 8 on his dress shirt plus 1 on each cuff, and 1 on his trousers. Jack was convinced Ianto deliberately tried to wear clothing with as many buttons as possible just to drive him mad. Ianto raised an eyebrow suggestively and gave Jack a little smirk. He didn't have to move or say anything, he knew he had Jack already worked up. Jack took a deep breath to calm himself and stepped in front of Ianto, the quicker he got this done, the quicker they could get to the fun stuff.

"Could you wear another piece of clothing with more buttons?" he growled as he unbuttoned Ianto's waistcoat.

"My overcoat has 12 buttons on it." Ianto informed him.

Jack gasped in horror at the thought of 12 more buttons as Ianto's laughter filled the room.


End file.
